Lingerings of a Broken Soul
by ph34r-t3h-cu73n355
Summary: An adivisor to Yomi visits the former Reikai Tantei with terrible news of an assasination. She reveals herself as being a friend of Mukuro and she seems to have a past with Hiei. What exactly is going on in Makai and how is she involved? HieiOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone! This is my newest fanfic 'Lingerings of a Broken Soul'. I hope this one will get more attention then 'Like Glass' did, plus i'm spending more time on this one. I actually rushed the other one. So many things were left out. Well, anywhos, I hope you all will like this one. I don't know when i'll have chapter 2 out but I hope this one leaves you wanting to read more. Enjoy!

* * *

Crikets chirp in the early hours of a beautiful winter morning. A sight breeze blows in from the north, bringing cooler air with it. Silently, a figure walks down a street in downtown Tokyo, huddled in a thick cloak, the slight pitter-patter of boots echos through the empty streets. Their hood is up making their faces difficult to see. A backpack of sorts, leather and packed full, hangs on their shoulder. They dart across the street and come upon an apartment building. Four figures stand on the stoop talking amongst themselves, completely unaware of the person in the alley watching them. 

"Why did Koenma call us this early? I thought we were retired." complained a man with shaggy black hair and tired brown eyes.

"I dunno Urameshi...yawn...but I wanna go back ta sleep." said a tall orange haired kid, streatching and leaning against the building.

The other two watch them with amusement, neither one of them the least bit tired. The red head gazes down the road, taking in the sight bit of smog with his emerald eyes. He adjusts the bag in his hand and faces his companion. An unusual one he is with gravity-defying black-blue hair and a white starburst. His most strangest feature is his crimson eyes which are now fixed on a particular figure in the shadows. Quietly, he makes his way over to the strange person, his katana bouncing off his leg as he walks. The nameless person emerges from the shadows and meets the crimson eyed one before them.

"Who are you?" he asks, placing a hand on his katana.

"I mean no harm. I come bearing word for all of you, particlarly Prince Koenma and Urameshi Yusuke."

The red head steps up.

"Pardon my friend here, he is not one for strangers." He extends his hand. "I am Shuichi here in Nigenkai, but you may call me Kurama."

"As in Youko Kurama?" they ask, shaking his hand.

"Yes. These are my friends Hiei." he places a hand on the shoulder of the crimson eyed one. "Urameshi Yusuke." Black hair waves. "and Kuwabara Kazuma." Orange haided sleepy one nods then sits on the ground.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I have seen you many times before but never got to speak to you all. My work keeps me away. It gets very stressful, especially now that another Makai tournament is underway. That is why I came here...I was sent by Yomi to discuss important matters. Yusuke is Raizen's heir and none the less has an automatic ticket into the tournament. However, due to recent events, it is vital that the tournament be canceled and a permanent king be put into power."

"Why? What has happened?" asked Kurama.

"I rather not say it here. It would be best if we wait for Koenma to show up. After all, it involves a pact between Makai and Reikai."

A pop was heard in the allaey off to the right and a teenage Koenma came out. He saw the former Reikai Tantei waiting for him, but saw the cloaked figue there, as well. He dropped to one knee.

"What brings you here?" he asked as he righted himself.

"Please, my lord, do not be formal with me."

Koenma walks over to the person and places a hand on their shoulder.

"Why are you hear? What has happened? You only come to me if it is very important."

"It is. May we discuss matters in Reikai?"

"Of course." He faces the others. "This is Inazuma (E-NA-ZOO-MA), current advisor of affairs for Makai and ambassador for Reikai."

Inazuma bowed to them.

"So, he's like the mediator or something?" Kazuma asked, pushing himself off the wall.

"Yes I am, Kuwabara-san, but do not address me as 'he' again, please. It is offensive."

"Why?" wondered Yusuke.

Inazuma chuckled and pulled back their hood.

"For I am a woman, not a man."

She had black hair pulled up in high bun with sticks in them. Her bangs fell over her yellow headband tied off on the side and soft, blue eyes.

"Cool. So deal with political affairs and such?" Yusuke asked.

"Basicly. Though I am also the executioner of Raizen's will, which is another reason why I came here."

"You knew my grandfather?"

"Yes and quite well, actually. Him and I go back a while."

"Like how far?"

"That is not important at this moment. Now we should be heading to Reikai for I have a feeling we are currently being watched by a particular shadow on the roof of this building."

She turned around and faced Koenma who lead them to the alley way. A portal awaited them. One by one, everyone hopped in until only Inazuma and Hiei were left.

"What a plesant suprise." Hiei said, eyeing her.

"Lay off, Jaganshi. What I have to say affects you greatly. Honestly, why can you not trust me? Mukuro did...err...let us go."

She gazed up at the building once more and hopped in. Hiei cocked an eyebrow at what she said, but followed her through. The portal closed before another one can enter it.

"Damn." hissed the strange being. "Boss is not going to be happy about this."

* * *

Inazuma sat in a vast chair beside Koenma's desk and pulled out a thick roll of parchment from her bag. 

"This is Raizen-sama's will. I discovered it in his castle last week. We have been looking for it since his death 4 years ago. He left quite a bit to Yusuke so that is one reason as to why I came here."

"What are the other resons?" Kurama asked, turning his full attention to her.

"There has been an assasination. It occured just last night. It was thought out pretty well for it happened not even ten minutes after Hiei-san left Mukuro's castle." The kajihenge met her gaze. "I was the one who happened upon it. The demon managed to get away from us."

"Who was it?" Hiei growled.

"Who was killed or who did the killing?"

"Both."

"The murderer is from a Makai gang known as the Shizuka na Dan. They have been plotting to overthrow Yomi and his advisors. They started with taking out the strongest."

"And that would be...who?" Kazuma pondered.

"The one that was assasinated was...Mukuro."

Koenma faltered, losing his balance while standing in his seat, and fell to the floor.

"What?" exclaimed the toddler prince. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know sir, but we are working on finding out why and how. I am personally seeing to the death of the demon that killed my best friend."

Hiei glared at the wall but looked up at Inazuma when she cleared her throat.

"You do understand what this means Hiei-sama?"

"Yes."

"When would you like to leave?"

"Now."

"Yes sir. Yusuke-sama...it would be best if you came as well."

"What is with the formalities?" Kazuma asked/whispered Yusuke.

"I don't know." he whispered back. "But she seems familiar somehow."

Inazuma took a pendant off of her neck and held it in her hand. Walking over to Hiei, she pulled his katana out of it's sheath slightly.

"Must you make a portal using that?" he asked her with a tone the other never heard him use.

"I apologize Hiei-sama...but the castle will only accept portals made by this amulet. Spells were erected all over the land to prevent something else from happening."

"As you wish...just please stop with the sama crap."

She nodded at his and proceded to slice one of her finger with his blade. It slid back into it's sheath. Blood dripped from her finger and she smeared it on the pendent. It glowed a dull blue and she held it before her. Concentrating, a small portal began to form before her. In now time at all, a 5 foot by 3 foot portal awaited them.

"You all may come if you wish." she said to the others.

Hiei went first, followed closely by Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, and Koenma. Inazuma jumped in last and it closed after her.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!

* * *

Who exactly is Inazuma? How does she know Hiei and Mukuro so well? Who was the strange thing on the roof? Why the hell does Yusuke thing she is familiar? All these questions answered in the upcoming chapters of 'Lingerings of a Broken Soul'

-UtsukushiiCho


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Well here is chapter 2. I actually like this series even if everyone else doesn't. It might seem slightly boring at first but I promise you it will get very interesting.

Read and Review!

* * *

Inazuma landed gracefully on the stone floor of Mukuro's castle, as compared to Kuwabara whom Yusuke was standing on. 

"My that was a soft landing." he looks around. "Say, where's the nuthead?"

"I am afraid, Yusuke-sama, that you are standing on him." she simply replies, looking down at his feet.

He follows her gazes to see that he is indead standing on the back of a swirly-eyed Kuwabara. Stepping off, he gives the oaf a swift kick in the ribs.

"Huh?" he stands up quickly.

Inazuma signals for them all to follow her. Hiei walks along side her and keeps looking over at her while she also looks at him. Kurama and Koenma notice, as do Yusuke and Kuwabara. They come upon a simple wooden door and enter it. Inside the room was none other then King Yomi himself. Inazuma bows in respect, as does Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma.

"My lord. I have brought Yusuke and Hiei as you asked. Koenma wished to come and the ningen is...well...a friend of Yusuke."

"Very well." replies the six-ear, six-horn, black-haired demon king.

Inazuma bows once more and signals to seats for the others to sit in. They comply and finally notice the table with, what looks like a figue covered in a blsck silk sheet, on it. Quietly, she makes her way over to it and peels off the sheet. Laying there is none other then Mukuro who looks...peaceful. Yet something was different about her. She no longer had on her mechanical parts but was actually...normal looking.

"How?" asked Hiei as he stepped beside her.

"I happened upon a spell and, with Yomi-sama's permission, I cast it. The metal parts on her were replaced by real skin."

"These types of spells have costs."

"I know."

"What did you do? Who did you sacrifice for the new skin?"

"I never said I sacrificed anyone."

Hiei's eyes widen and he whips her body around so that she is facing him. Kurama and Yusuke jump up to restrain him but it was too late. Hiei ripped off her cloak to reveal her in a small tank top and short shorts. Scars covered her body as if...the skin was ripped off.

"What the hell did you do to yourself, Zuma?"

"I would do anything for my best friends, you know that." she soothes as she strokes his cheek.

He places a hand over hers and removes it, yet doesn't release it. The others, however, cannot see.

"She is dead. Why give it away if she cannot charish it?"

"Hiei-sama, I have another spell. One that could bring her back. She is important to me and to you. She important to all of Makai especially now. Don't you see? They want to tear us all apart so we will be easier to take down. Takanashi wants the power of everyone here. He wants to be the king. That is why Yomi proposed this new action."

"Which is what?" the Reikai prince asked.

"That Yusuke becomes the permanent king. With him being Raizen's descendant he will have followers."

"I think that..." Yomi began.

"I said no to that idea. It will be Yusuke." Zuma interupted.

"Who's this Takanashi guy?" as the everbrainless Kuwabara.

"What was the gang I mentioned?"

"Ummm...the Shizuka na Dan."

"So Takanashi would be...?"

"The leader."

"Wow Kuwabara, you sure are smart." was Yusuke sarcastic reply.

"Ahhh...can it Urameshi. You may become king but that doesn't mean I can't defeat you."

"But you have never defeated me."

"...Says who?"

"Ummm...everyone."

"Shut up."

The two boys...err...men began an all out brawl on the ground and almost knock over a lamp when...

"WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" yelled Inazuma.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed, save Yomi and Hiei who were used to her random anger outbreaks, despite how emotionless she really is.

"Thank you. Now we have very important matters at hand and I do not need you fighting as if you were only 2 years old. Takanashi is building up forces as we speak. He has many allies thoughout Makai and can even get big businesses in Ningenkai to help. They plan on taking us down so they can invade Ningenkai."

"But don't forget about us. We will see to it that he doesn't take them down." exclaimed Koenma.

"Much easier said then done, my lord. With Makai in their grasp, nothing can stop an invasion on the human's world. Be careful in Reikai, Koenma-sama. I am very afraid that they have spies eveywhere. If you must speak on important matters, make sure you put up a sound barrier."

"That's the thing, I have no one that can cast one and the amulets that we once possessed were stolen years ago."

Inazuma pulled out a small blue globe from her cloak's inside pocket and tossed it to him.

"That should help."

"But...they were stolen."

"My you have a terrible memory. You gave them to me to put into safe keeping about...200 years ago."

"Hehe...oh yeah."

Everyone got sweatdrops. Yomi walked over to the table and covered Mukuro's body back up.

"That spell that you want to perform, Zuma, it would be best if you start it soon. Her body will begin breaking down in a days time." Yomi told his advisor, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Of course my lord. I just need to get something together and I will start it at first light. I believe some sleep is in order for everyone. The night has been long and it is going to be very stressful over the next few weeks." She stepped away from Yomi and Hiei. "Follow me, my lords. I will show you your sleeping quarters."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Koenma followed her out of the room. Hiei hung back to talk to the Makai king.

"Have you questioned the staff and soldiers about the assasination?" the Kajihenge asked.

"I have my most trusted advisors, except Inazuma, doing so."

"What does she plan on doing?"

"Why...bring Mukuro back to life. She will be needed in the up and coming war."

"You are allowing her to give her life?"

"She said she found a way around that."

"Sacrificing another?"

"You know as well as I do that she has never taken another's life, nor does she plan on doing it anytime soon." (1)

The two men nodded at each other and left the room, Yomi heading for the meeting room and Hiei heading for Inazuma.

* * *

Note:

1. Inazuma has never taken another innocent person's life. She has killed before but only to survive. She hates killing those that don't deserve it. That will be explained in later chapters.

-UtsukushiiCho


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter isn't as long as the other two, but has a point. The next one will be more interesting as many different things happen. Stay tuned!

* * *

"Here you go, Yusuke-sama." Inazuma said, opening a large door for the detective. 

It was a vast room with a king-size, four poster bed on the wall the door was. There was two 10 ft tall windows/doors that lead to a balcony. A battle scene painting adorned the wall opposite the bed. Weapons covered the wall to the right of the door. Kuwabara gazed at it wide-eyed.

"I hope my room is this big." he mummbles.

"Yes...it is. All the rooms in this wing have a wrap-around balcony so they are all connected. Kazuma-san's is next to Yusuke-sama's on the right and Kurama-san's is to the left. There are three guest rooms across the hall and Koenma-sama will stay in which one of those he prefers. Hiei-san's room is up one floor, as is Yomi-sama's. If you need me, I am down the hall, the large ash door on the left. Have a nice rest. Breakfest is served promptly one hour after the sunrise."

She bowed deeply to them and turned to leave but was stopped by Yusuke.

"May I ask you a few questions?"

"But of course, Yusuke-sama."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Why, you are to become king and you are also Raizen's descendant. He would like it if I treated you with respect."

"Did you address him as sama?"

"Well...no...he did not like that."

"Then please don't address me as such also. It gets kind of annoying."

"I apologize." she nodded her head at him.

"Why do you seem so familiar? Have you been to Ningenkai?"

"Yes, on many occasions, doing errands for Enma-sama and Koenma-sama. You might have seen me and I probably stood out."

"Well..yeah..that seems..."

"I must be heading off now. Sleep well everyone."

She bowed deeply and met all their eyes. Her own blue orbs held no emotion in them. They were curious about it. She hurried out and closed the door behind her. Not seeing where she was going, she bumped into Hiei and would have fallen to the floor had he not caught her. She found herself pressed against his chest. Most girls would be blushing by now, but not her. Her face remained calm.

"I apologize Hiei-sama. I did not see you there or else I would not have been so clumsy."

"How many times must I ask you to just call me Hiei?"

"I am sorry." She bowed low.

He cupped her chin and pulled her up to meet his gaze.

"May I have a word?"

"But of course. Let us go to my room."

She led him down the hall to her room. It was similar to Yusuke's in design and size, yet the painting on her wall was the full length and height of the wall. It was of a large cliff in Makai that Hiei visted many times. The water of a large Makai ocean glittered in the painting. Two figures stood looking out at the water. One he could see was Raizen, but the other's face was not visible. Hiei saw this particular piece of art many times and has yet to figure out who the strange person IN Raizen's arms was...obviously a woman...but who? Inazuma saw her comrade studying her painting.

"What is it?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is the woman in the painting?"

"Someone who was very close to him, a person who misses him a lot."

He looked into her eyes and saw the flicker of sadness and love in them.

_'That must be her with him. Were they...? It would make sense. She speaks admirably of him and the only emotion I see on her face is when she thinks of Raizen. How I wish she would look at me with such affection? What? Did I just think that?'_

He gazed to his side to see Inazuma walking to her wardrobe. She peeled off her cloak and slid off her shirt.

_'That girl has no modesty.'_ he thought, blushing and staring.

Plucking a simple yukata from her wardrobe, she slid it on and buttoned it up part way to where the tops of her breasts were visible. Hiei's eyes bore into her body and thoughts flickered in his mind. Turning, she met his gaze.

"What is it Hiei?"

Shaking his head of the _bad _thoughts, he looked away. She made her way over to him and stroaked his cheek. An almost unnoticeable shutter racked his body as he saw her rather large breasts tease him.

"Nothing." he responded, swatting her hand away.

"Why do you not see me Hiei?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do not notice me?"

"I do."

"Not like that." she rubbed her forehead into his neck. "Why do you not see me?"

"But.."

"But what?"

"Raizen."

She gazed up at him.

"What about him?"

"That is you in the picture with him. That is you sitting in his lap watching the sunrise."

"Of course it is."

"Then we can't."

"Hiei?"

"What?"

She lightly giggled. A smile grazed her face. He was in awe. She looked absolutely beautiful when she smiled.

"It was not like that. Raizen was not my lover. That would be very strange. In the picture, it was a brotherly gesture. Him and I were very close, but not like that."

"Ohh." he felt foolish.

Looking up at her, he rushed out of her room, completely forgetting why he wanted to talk to her in the first place. She gazed at where he last stood and sighed. Buttoning up her yukata, she laided down in bed and immediatly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter. I don't know when I will be able to update again...maybe sometime this week, but I can't make any promises. This was orignally going to be two seprate chapters but I combined them into one.

Enjoy!

* * *

Inazuma's soft, blue eyes flickered open. The sun had yet to come over the horizon. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and crawled out of bed, making her way to her wardrobe. Plucking out a traditional black kimono with a red dragon on it, she put it on, securing a red obi around her waist. She exited her room and made her way downstairs to the meeting room where Mukuro's body awaited. As she entered the room, she felt around the castle for the energies of the others. They were all still sleeping. Closing the door and locking it, she went over to her friend and took her hand. 

"Soon, Mukuro, soon."

A soft green glow surrounded her body. It traveled down her arm and into Mukuro's lifeless form. The body jerked, reacting to the energy being forced into it. An orb drifted down from the roof and slowly entered the body. Small blue eyes blinked open.

"Ina...zuma."

"Shush. Do not stress yourself. It would be wise if you stayed resting. I can take you up to your room if you wish to sleep there. You will be tired for a while. I will inform a servent to bring food up to you."

Mukuro smiled at her friend looked down. Inazuma was holding her right hand and the right side of her body...felt light.

"How? What?"

"I performed a spell and restored you."

Stroaking her cheek, Mukuro no longer felt the hinderings. She stood up, with Inazuma's support and limped over to a window. A beautiful woman with creamy orange hair and blue eyes stared back.

"Is this...really me?"

"Yes." Inazuma replied, placing her palm on her friends cheek. "This is you, Mukuro. A bright, kind, and stunningly beautiful woman with a friend who loves her very much."

"Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. I would do anything for you and you know that. Let us get you to bed."

She picked up her friend bridal style without acknowledging a hinderance and made her way up to the thrid floor where Mukuro's bedroom was. Walking down the hall, she heard a door open. Hiei made his way out of his room and was startled to see Inazuma there with Mukuro...whom was alive. Inazuma nodded at him, telling him telepathicly she will explain after she put Mukuro to bed. All the kajihenge could do was nod as the women passed by him.

* * *

Hiei sat inpatiently in the vast dining hall of the castle. Servents bustled about him, making sure the food he ate was to his liking. Upon hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Inazuma sit in the chair beside him at the head of the table. 

"Mukuro is resting." she said with relief in her voice.

"Explain yourself."

She sighed.

"I looked into ways to restore her lost limbs but that would require the sacrifice of innocent humans and demons alike. So, instead, I placed my own skin over her mechanical parts while she was dead so her spirit would not try to fight me off. Her face piece was completely removed and her skin replaced. I could not, however, replace her eye so instead I put a magical glass eye in the socket. It will act as a regular eye but will also allow her to track down extremely fast movements, see in the dark, and look behind her. I invented it myself a while back for Yomi but he did not want them. As for her resurrection," she met his intense stare."I gave her some of my life energy so her body would reattract her soul, which it did, thankfully."

"Life energy? That would mean..."

"Yes. I shortened my life greatly amongst other things."

"What do you mean?"

"Another time."

She busied herself with the food before her. His eyes bore into her yet she did not acknowledge him. Yomi, Kurama, and Koenma (teen) made their way to the table.

"Good morning." Kurama said, happily.

"Yes...it is a good morning." Inazuma responded, flagging down one of the servents.

"Yes m'lady?" he asked, bowing in respect.

"Gather up a plate of food, a pitcher of water, a glass of Makai no Jyunoushyu Onigoroshi (the strongest liquor in Makai) dilutted, and a tea of sage and Ningenkai honey. Deliver it to Mukuro's room within the hour."

"But m'lady.."

"Please...do as I say. No questions asked."

"But of course." he bowed to her and the others before running off to do as she asked.

"What was that about?" Yomi asked, glancing at her.

"I am undoubtably sure that Mukuro is very hungry and she needs a little...kick."

"Mukuro is alive?" Koenma shouted.

"Yes."

"That is illegal. You performed an illegal resurrection!" he yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"No it is not. In Makai there is no such law and even if there was, I believe many would not oppose. Would you not say, m'lord Koenma?"

Crossing his arms and grumbling, he continued with his breakfast. She smirked at his childish behavior, but what do you expect. He is a child in her eyes...especially age wise. A short while later, Yusuke and Kazuma made their way in, but were not alone. Jin was talking vividly with Yusuke while Touya walked along side. Suzuki followed behind with a bird-like Shishiwakamaru on his shoulder. Chuu and Rinku seemed to be in a heated discussion on fighting techniques with Kazuma.

"Good morning." Inazuma said, rising from her seat.

Jin's ears wiggled when he saw and the others smiled.

"Good mornin', beautiful." the wind master said.

"Yes, as beautiful as always." Chuu followed.

"Thank you very much for the comments, but they should not all be directed at me."

"What do you mean, Zuma?" Rinku asked.

"You shall see."

She left the room with a few servents carrying platters. Everyone took their seats and began eating. After an hour or so, they finished the food. Kurama looked up at the entrance.

"Oh my."

The others chanced a look and gasped at what they saw. Mukuro stood next to Inazuma. She was wearing a simple sleeveless, blue kimono with a slit up the sides. Her hair was about her shoulders, soft and straight. Blue eyes looked about at the stunned faces.

"Suprise, everyone." she responded timidly.

Her gaze met Hiei's and he smirked. She turned her eyes towards Yomi. Not knowing why, she was sad he could not see her, but, instead, walked over to him.

"Yomi."

"Mukuro...it is good to know you are alive and well."

Inazuma watched this, a small smile on her own face. Hiei gazed at Zuma and met her gaze. She nodded her head to the side, signaling for him to follow her. He complied and they made their way outside. The sun was rising over the horizon and they waltzed down a path towards a small garden on the side of the castle.

"Are you happy?" Hiei asked her.

"She is well again. Yes...I guess I am happy about that."

"Then why does it seem as though something else is bothering you."

As she made ready to answer, an arrow shot by them, narrowly missing Inazuma's throat. A note was attached to it and she pulled it off. Eyes widened sightly but didn't go unnoticed by Hiei.

"What is it?"

"It is a letter...to me...from Takanashi."

"How do...?"

"I know him Hiei...personally."

"What?"

"I am a spy Hiei...a double agent if you will."

He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the tree the arrow was embedded in.

"You betrayed us?"

"No...I am still on your side but I gather information from them. I know many of their plans and hidden bases."

"Does Koenma know?"

"Yes. Him, Yomi, and Mukuro put me up to it. I knew Takanashi before though."

He released his hold on her, but she threw herself on him.

"What are you..?"

"Hush. We are being watched."

He attempted to glance over his shoulder but Inazuma caught him by the lips with her own. They kissed passionately to throw off their unwanted observer. When they felt the energy leave, they pulled apart.

"What was that for?" Hiei asked her.

"Pretend Hiei. It will make them thing that we are together and in turn, I will get more information. Do you see?"

"I understand. All the time?"

"No. Only when we are together and in the presence of one of the spies."

He nodded at her and flickered from view.

_'Hiei, I am torn in two. The lingerings of my broken soul cry out for passion and love from you, but I know you will never feel like that. I have known you for these 3 short years yet it feels like it has been a life time. Consider me, Hiei. Consider me as a friend who needs the comfort of your embrace and lust, as well as your passion and love. I want you Hiei...whether you feel like this of not. Even if it is for one night, pretend that you care.'_

She smiled sadly and walked back into the castle, Takanashi's note clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

Well? I think it turned out rather interesting. I now have a sturdy foundation for my story. Expect lots of twists and turns!

-UtsukushiiCho


	5. Chapter 5

This took longer to get out then I originally planned. Sorry! I want to thank those who reviewed, especially **Slancaster113** who reviewed 4 times! Thank you!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"So why have you called a meeting, Inazuma?" Mukuro asked the advisor. 

Inazuma sat at the head of the table, glancing around at those there. Koenma sat to her right and Yomi to her left. Mukuro was next to Yomi and Hokushin, Raizen's former head general, across from her. Hiei sat next to Mukuro and beside him, in respected order, was Touya, Jin, Suzuki, and Shishi. Across from Hiei was Kurama and beside him was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Rinku, and Chuu. She stood up and pulled the note out of her pocket.

"I was contacted by Takanashi. He is planning a ball in Ningenkai. It will be held in Aberdeen, Scotland the day after tomorrow Ningenkai time."

"And how do you know this?" Kuwabara asked.

"I work inside. Reikai employeed my services about 600 years ago. Not only am I manager of Makai affairs, I am also a spy. Almost 278 years ago I made my way into Takanashi's gang and found out...disturbing news recently...not even the day before Mukuro's assasination."

"And I wasn't informed?" Koenma exclaimed, shifting to his teen form.

"It was an encrypted message. I just finished it. They have a plan."

"Which is?" wondered Yusuke, leaning forward to look at her better.

"They are creating a plan to gather forces and opposers of the Makai monarchy and make an army. They are also leaking into Ningenkai for they have many business on their side. You all would be very suprised at how many humans know of us. What they plan to do is overthrow the throne here, take full control of Ningenkai, then break Enma from his place."

"They could never do that. They could never get that many people on to their side." yelled Koenma.

"He is persistant, though. It must have taken him a while to lay this out." Yomi put in.

"Take a guess at how many supporters they have." Inazuma proposed.

Everyone was silent, contemplating the number.

"How many?" Mukuro asked, fearful that the number was high.

"3.4 billion in Makai and 89.3 million in Ningenkai."

"WHAT!" was the overall response.

"Takanashi has control of over 2 million businesses in Ningenkai. He, also, has many of his men running businesses in other parts of the world. He has connections in Japan, China, the United Kingdom, United States of America, Canada, France, Germany, Russia, and many others. This is very serious. I was informed by him that I am suppose to attend the ball. While there, a meeting on the plan will be held. I will go alone, no one else is to come. It would be too dangerous if one of the Reikai Tantei, Makai guards, or rulers were to attend."

"You can't go alone, what if they find out you told us. You might not be able to fight them all off. And what about after that? They will hunt you down." Rinku argued.

"I will be fine, I promise. Now then, I call this meeting to an end. All of you may return home if you wish. I myself will be going to Ningenkai to find an appropriate costume for the ball."

"Will Takanashi be there?" Hiei asked.

"No. He has matters to attend to here so his right hand man Hikono will play host."

Inazuma stood up, as did the others. Koenma created two portals, one for himself and another for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Inazuma. Waving her hand in the air, Inazuma summoned a small purse and change of clothes consisting of baggy black cargos and a red chinese-style shirt. They entered the Ningenkai bound portal and landed right in Yusuke's living room. Thankfully his mother wasn't over, but he sure as hell gave Keiko, his fiance, a surprise.

"Yusuke! What is going on?" she noticed Inazuma. "Who are you?"

"I am Inazuma. I assume you are Yusuke-sama's mate, Keiko. He has mentioned you."

"So you're from Makai?"

"Yes, I am the advisor of Makai affairs, ambassador to Reikai, and Koenma's most trusted spy, at your service, Keiko-san." she bowed deeply.

"Please, just Keiko and there is no need to bow...but could you elaborate on why you refer to Yusuke as sama?"

"Yomi-sama made a proposition that since things are going downhill, unfortunetly, in Makai, that a permanent king be put into power. Yusuke is Raizen's descendant so he will have what supporters are left. I will explain it in more detail later. Alright?"

"Okay."

The two women looked around to find Yusuke and Kuwabara playing video games, Kurama reading a book that appeared out of nowhere, and Hiei sitting on the balcony.

"I believe they were bored." Zuma said.

"Yes."

"Anyway, I need to go shopping for a costume for a ball. Would you like to join me? I could use the help."

"I would love to."

"Mind if I use your bathroom real quick to change?"

Keiko nodded her head and led her down the hall, showing her the washroom. Inazuma emerged a few minutes later in her new clothes with her knee-length hair up in a high ponytail braid and her blue eyes brought out by mascara and eyeliner. She had a hint of glitter on her cheeks and a little bit of lip gloss. Though she spends most of her time in Makai, she had kept up with the human's trends. She entered the living room and found Hiei watching her.

"Would anyone care to come along?" she asked, eyeing the Kajihenge.

"Hn. Where are your scars?"

The others looked up to find no blemishes of any kind nor markings on her skin.

"I healed."

"That fast?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I am a demon."

"But what type?" Yusuke wondered

"That is none of your concern."

There was knock at the door and Yusuke went to answer it. Atsuko, his mother, stood there, a small smile on her face.

"Mom!"

"Yusuke."

She hugged him.

"You're sober?"

"I stopped...entirely."

Entering Yusuke's apartment, she saw all of his friends. Her eyes settled on Inazuma.

"Kita?" she asked.

"Atsuko-san. It is good to see you again."

"Likewise. How long has it been?"

"Almost 14 years, I believe."

"Okay, i'm lost. How do you two know each other?" Yusuke questioned, eyeing the two women who were hugging.

"My do you have a bad memory." Inazuma countered, releasing Atsuko.

"He doesn't remember?" she asked her friend.

"Apparently not."

"What the hell are you two talking about!" he yelled.

"Kita use to babysit you and Keiko when you were much younger. She had to move away when you were 6, though."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes she is. Just look at your old albums. The proof is there." she faced Atsuko. "Would you care to join Keiko and me shopping?"

"I would love to. Have you told her yet?"

"I will."

At that, Keiko came out of her room.

"Tell me what?"

"Turns out Inazuma, or Kita, was our old babysitter." Yusuke exclaimed.

"I thought she looked familar. Hello Atsuko. Joining us?"

"Of course."

"Well, we should get started." Inazuma said. "See you later boys."

The three left leaving a dumbfounded Yusuke, an ever-oblivious Kuwabara, Kurama, and a bored Hiei.

* * *

Three hours later Inazuma, Keiko, and Atsuko were walking down a street having just finished their shopping. They passed by an alley and Inazuma found an energy spike coming from it. 

"I'll be right back." she said, setting her bags on the ground.

"Where are you going?" Atsuko asked.

"Just thought I heard something."

She ran down the alleyway and came upon a demon breaking a human's neck.

"You do know that is illegal." she said, leaning against a wall.

"I have a message from Takanashi."

"Which would be what exactly?"

"Keep a watch over them and there is now a ransom."

"For what?"

"The Reikai Tantei."

"Explain."

"He had us kidnap those close to the detectives and hold them for ransom so that they would have to come to the ball and rescue them."

"Who is left?"

"Why...the ones you are traveling with."

Her eyes went wide and, in the blink of an eye, the demon lay dead on the ground. Inazuma ran to where she left Keiko and Atsuko, but only found their shopping bags. Gathering up all the bags, she ran (more like flitted, like Hiei) to Yusuke's apartment and jumped onto the balcony, startiling Hiei.

"Onna..."

"They are in danger!" she exclaimed, rushing into the apartment.

"Where are Keiko and my mom?" Yusuke asked.

"They were kidnapped."

"What?"

"Not only them, but Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, and Shiori. Takanashi is using them as ransom in order to get you to the ball where he has plans to kill you all for you are the only ones that can stop him." she took a deep breath.

"We have to inform Reikai." Kurama yelled, angry that his mother was taken.

"Yes we do. If they hurt Yukina, I will kill them all." Kuwabara said.

"You all must calm down. They won't harm them...yet. We have to let Koenma know."

Anger was in the air. Hiei's fist was balled up tight. His sister was in danger. If they were to so much as look at her wrong, he would make sure to tear Takanashi limb from limb. He gazed up at Inazuma and, not realizing what came over him, punched her right across her face. She didn't try blocking and fell to the floor. Pain did not register on her face.

"Did you know?" he growled.

"No. I was not informed."

She stood up. Blood dripped from her nose and she wiped it with the back of her hand. Kurama fetched a tissue for her to stop the bleeding.

"There is no need for violence, Hiei." he snapped at his kajihenge friend.

"We will get them back. I promise to all of you." Inazuma looked at each of them. "I will make sure he pays."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! I have no idea when I will have the next one out. My school work has accumulated greatly.

-UtsukushiiCho


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter. I won't have another one posted till, probably, Friday because I have a lot of homework and projects that are due this week.

Hope you enjoy! Review!

* * *

A large castle sat atop a hill in the Highlands of Aberdeen, Scotland. The Reikai Tantei made their way to the castle, all 4 boys wearing rather dashing suits and masks to hide their faces. Their hair was different colors and styles, as were their eyes. Yusuke now had chestnut hair, no longer slicked back but actually down, and hazel contacts. Kuwabara's hair was black and spiked and his eyes were bright green. Kurama's normally long red hair was now lower shoulder-blade length and black, much to his distaste and his emerald eyes were now gold (no he is not Youko right now). Hiei was the hardest to try and change. Inazuma had to strap him to a chair and take away his katana. After much cursing, he wound up with deep blue hair, more blue then it is black, and deep blue eyes. A butler led them to the vast ball room within the castle. Many humans and demons filled the room, each wearing different outfits and costumes. They sat at one of the many tables and looked up at the stage. Hikono, the host of the party and Takanashi right-hand man, stood their. Inazuma had shown them a picture of him so they what he looked like. A woman stood next to him. She had pale blonde hair and deep crimsom eyes. Her tight-fitting, halter-style, crimson dress fell to the floor and trailed slightly behind her. A mask covered the right side of her face and a crimson rhinestone butterfly decorated her left cheek. Vast butterfly wings clung to her back. She was leaning on Hikono's arm. They exchanged a few words and he left the stage, leaving her alone there. A strum of a harp was heard and the band began playing a low melody. The mysterious woman swaded slightly and started to sing. (This is the song "Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki" from Yu Yu Hakusho...kinda fits. Check out for the translation)

_tegami ga todoitara_

_fuu wo kirazu ni_

_sotto shimatte oite_

_toki ga tateba_

_boku no ima no kimochi_

_kitto wakaru hazu sa_

_saisho de saigo no onegai_

_yasashiku nareru hodo_

_tsuyoku mo nakute_

_hitamuki ni oroka ni_

_dakishimeatta ne_

_tasogare semaru koro_

_koko wo saru senaka ni_

_tooku no mado kara yuuki no_

_ya wo iru yo_

_sotto wa ame ga_

_mada yamazu ni_

_nurete'ru hitobito to machi ga_

_sore demo taiyou shinjite'ru_

_furui MERODI-_

_nijimu SHIRUETTO_

_yawa na ikizama ja totemo_

_e ni wa naranai ne_

_MA-KYURO nutta ato no_

_shimiru kanji_

_sonna natsukashisa ni_

_afureta hibi_

_demo furimukanaide_

_kimi ga kimeta michi wa_

_kimi shika shiranai yoake ni tsudzuite'ru_

_wasurenaide_

_wasurete kure_

_ima mo kimi e no omoi wa_

_arashi ga sakamaku yoru no umi_

_musebi naite_

_mure hanareta_

_samayou futari no shirube wa_

_"kibou" no futa-moji sa_

_aisuru hito ni wa itsumo terete ienai kedo_

_hontou wa daremo ga tsutaetai kokoro no koe yo_

_ima koso todoke_

_sotto wa ame ga_

_mada yamazu ni_

_nurete'ru hitobito to machi ga_

_sore demo taiyou shinjite'ru_

_furui MERODI-_

_nijimu SHIRUETTO_

_yawa na ikizama ja totemo_

_e ni wa naranai ne_

_wasurenaide_

_wasurete kure_

_ima mo kimi e no omoi wa_

_arashi ga sakamaku yoru no umi_

_musebi naite_

_mure hanareta_

_samayou futari no shirube wa_

_"kibou" no futa-moji sa_

As the woman finished the last note everyone stood up and clapped, especially the men. Bowing, she walked off stage and made her way to the wine table, taking a glass to wet her dry throat. Another woman, this one with light blue hair and purple eyes, walked up to her and the two shared a hug. The first woman looked up and met the eyes of Hiei. She signaled for the other woman to follow her and they made their way over to the them.

"Konichiwa, Reikai Tantei." she said, bowing respectfully.

"How do you know who we are?" questioned Yusuke.

"I am your contact here."

They recalled something that Inazuma told them before they left...

**-Flashback-**

"I will not be able to make it to the party. A contact will meet you ther. She goes by the name of Chimamire no Chocho (Bloodthirsty Butterfly). It is a strange name, yes, but you will understand when you meet her. She is also a spy for Reikai, but was once an assasin. It is highly recommened that you stay on her good side." Inazuma chuckled. "She has temper problems, but she is trustworthy. Just call her Chi. There will be another woman with her. Her name is Kori (Ice) and yes she is an ice demon, but also psychic. She is actually Touya's ex-girlfriend...but just don't let him know. Do you have that all?"

**-Return to present time-**

"Would you two happen to be Chi and Kori?" Kurama asked, bowing to the two woman.

"Yes, I am Chi." said the blonde-haired, crimson-eyed woman.

"And i'm Kori." said the other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you four. Inazuma had informed me that you were coming. I will show you..." she stepped closer to them so no one could here her. "Where the girls are. They are being held within the castle in a back room. I cannot tell you too much just incase we are heard."

She stepped away from them and looked over her shoulder to see Hikono enter a door off to the left of the back corner of the ball room. Facing Hiei, she placed a hand on his arm.

"May I speak with you, Hiei-sama?"

"Hn." he responded, but followed her out onto the dance floor.

He placed his arms on her hips and she laced her arms around his neck.

'The girls are in the back room which is through the door in the back corner and down the hall. It is the last door on the right.' she said to him telepathicly. 'Several guards are keeping watch on the door for Hikono fears an attack. It would be wise to leave in 5 minutes. Mind you, there is a spell back there. Time passes by very slowly. 10 minutes in the back of the castle is equal to almost 2 hours here. If you go soon, by the time you get back, the ball room will be empty and that is good for the only way out of the castle from the back room is through this room.'

'That is good to know. 5 minutes?'

'Yes...at least let us finish our dance so as not to arouse suspicion.'

'Hn.'

She rested her head on his shoulder and they moved to the soothing, soft music. The last note was played and they separted. Chi smiled at him and bowed, as did Hiei. He offered her his arm and they made their way back to the others who were sitting at a table. They stood up to greet them.

"It is best you if go now." she told them. "Hiei knows where to go, so follow him. Best of luck."

She bowed to them and gave Hiei a small kiss on the cheek, leaving a little of her lipstick.

"Thank you for the dance. I had a lot of fun...the most in a long while. Oyasuminasai."

Waving, her and Kori disappeared into the crowd. Kurama raised his eyebrows at Hiei. Shaking his head, Hiei led them to the door Chi told him about and they made their way in stealthly. Some guards were around but they killed them all quickly so as not to have spectators or witnesses. They finally reached the room that they knew the girls were in. Luckily, they had not run into Hikono. They had a few cuts, especially Kuwabara (A/N: I am not a Kuwabara hater. I actually think he is awesome so you will see him improve greatly throughout the story. I just believe he lacks the skills the others have therefore he is bound to get hurt more.) Kicking open the door, they found Botan, Keiko, Atsuko, Shizuru, and Shiori chained together and to the wall. The men hurried over to unhook them.

"Where is Yukina?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.

"Hikono came and took her not even 15 minutes ago." Botan exclaimed, rubbing her core wrists.

"We have to get her." yelled Keiko, clinging to Yusuke.

Kurama picked up his unconscious mother and hurried out of the room quickly, his speed not matching Hiei as the kajihenge rushed passed him and into the ball room. It was empty now save for Hikono clutching Yukina by the arm who sat on her knees on the floor.

"Ahh...the Reikai Tantei. How wonderful it is meet you. I believe this beautiful Koormie is with you."

"Let her go Hikono." Yusuke yelled, stepping forward, next to a very pissed off Hiei.

"Not so fast." He looked behind them and signalled for someone to step forward. The person did and they saw that it was Chi. A smirk was on her face.

"Take care of them." Hikono told her.

The others were shocked. Footfalls were heard to their left and they saw Kori running towards them. She stopped beside them. Chi stepped towards them and placed her arm in the air. With a flick of her wrist, a naginata (a 4' long pole with a 1' blade at one or both tips...both in this case.) appeared in her hand. She twirled it in front of her and smirked larger, almost crazily. Spinning it over her head, she took a step back. A grunt echoed in the room. Hikono had the naginata blade embedded in his head. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp, letting go of Yukina. Chi kicked his dead body off of her weapon and made it disappear. Offering her hand to Yukina, she helped the Koormie up. Yukina was slightly dizzy and tottered a little, leaning on Chi.

"Come on Yukina. Do not look at the body. We do not want you getting sick."

Keeping a firm arm around the Koormie's waist, she made her way over to the others. She passed Yukina over to Hiei and walked over to the side with Kori.

"You are welcome, everyone. Perhaps we will see each other soon." she said as Kori took her hand. "Farewell."

They disappeared from view. A portal appeared beside them and they made their way through. They were met by Inazuma.

"It is good to see all of you back in one piece. Chi watched over you all. That is good. Let us take them to a room to rest. All of look tired as well. Come along."

* * *

I hope you all liked the chapter!

-UtsukushiiCho


	7. Chapter 7

This took longer then I planned. I was having a little trouble starting the chapter but I finally got it down. Hope you enjoy it cause I like the way it came out.

* * *

Inazuma awoke early the next morning, before the sun even began to rise. The night before was long and sleep still lingered in her blue eyes but she shook it away and crawled out of bed. Sweat soaked her body as she remembered what she had dreamt. Blood. Battle. Jin and Touya laying on the ground, eyes empty and staring with pain still in them. Kurama leaning against a tree, clutching a poisonous wound on his chest. Chuu kneeling over a limp Rinku. Suzuki holding Shishiwakamaru as life left the samurai's body. Yusuke pulling out a sword from Kazuma's chest, tears streaking his face as he fell beside his friend's dead body. A bloody Hiei holding a wounded Yukina. Tears were on both their faces as he told her a story, the story of his life, and confining in her his secret. Inazuma's body laided in the center on the battle field, her sword clutched tightly in her hand, blood of Takanashi covering it. Shaking her head, she pulls herself out of her visions. 

'I will not allow them to come true. They will be prevented. A battle is indeed on it's way, but I will not lose my friends.' she smiles slightly. 'Friends...hmm...if they see me as that, then I am happy. I will protect them. It has only been a week, but they have grown on my heart...that is rare. I have not been that close to any person since...Raizen.'

She stood up and made her way out of her room, her kimono from the previous day still on. As she wandered down the hall, talking reached her delicate ears.

"WHAT?" yelled two women in unison.

Inazuma's hand flew to her ears and her head pounded.

'Too early for this.'

She went to the first room, Kurama's. Opening the door, she found the kitsune telling his mother the truth about him. Shock was all that was on her face. Inazuma watched as Kurama finished and looked away from his mother, fearing rejection. Shiori gazed up at her.

"What your son says is true. He was once the most infamous thief in Makai, the world you are in now, but do not fear him. He has changed so much since his rebirth as Shuichi. He will not let any harm come to you...and neither will all of us." she bowed to them and made her way out the door, but saw Shiori, out of the corner of her eye, take her son into her arms.

With a smile on her face, she made her way to Yusuke's room. Atsuko sat in a daze on the bed while Yusuke kneeled next to her on the floor. Both turned to the door as Inazuma walked in.

"Who are you...really, Kita?" Atsuko asked her long time friend.

"I go by the name of Inazuma and I am advisor of Makai. I also spy for Koenma, prince of Reikai."

"How did you...go to Ningenkai?"

"I am sure Yusuke told you about Raizen." Atsuko nodded. "Well, he wished for me to watch over his desendants. I have been guarding your line for...close to 200 years. I watched each person in turn...and when you were small, I watched you as well. It was my duty to keep an eye out for the Ativism of the Mazoku. Yusuke was an exceptional child, even at a young age he showed displays of Reiki. I had to keep an even closer watch on him by order of Koenma. When he died, my watch over him was suspended and expelled. He had to grow, in power, with the help of others, not myself."

Yusuke and Atsuko sat in silence for a little, just watching Inazuma.

"So you had to guard the Urameshi line?" Atsuko asked.

"That is correct."

"Can I see this...Raizen man?"

Inazuma looked away.

"He has been dead for 4 years, but, yes, you may his grave. Yusuke?"

"Of course."

Inazuma turned around and walked out of the room, bound for downstairs. Upon entering the meeting quarters (the living room, to be exact), sh found Kazuma sitting on the couch.

"Kazuma-san, up so early?"

"Hmm...ohh, Inazuma. Yes, I couldn't sleep. Guess i'm worried."

She sat beside him.

"Worried about Takanashi?"

"Yeah. That bastard kidnapped Yukina and could have endangered her, even killed her."

"Then I guess it's good that Chi saved her, right?"

"Yeah. That woman was scary. I thought she had betrayed us."

"She would never. Like you, she has an honor code. Stick by those you trust until the end and repremend the evildoer's faults, basicly, payback."

"You know her well?"

"Yes, very well. She was an assasin once, but I was sent to track her down. Her and I fought for two days straight before we called a draw. After that, we became close friends. That was when Kori joined us."

"You're a fighter?"

"One of the best, though I haven't had a decent battle in many years."

"How many?"

"Hmm...close to 365."

"Wow! You're old!"

Inazuma got a sweatdrop.

"You have no idea. Hey, what do you say to some training?"

"I don't fight girls, no offense."

"Not fighting, improvement...on your part. I fear that we are all going to need it."

"Alright. Why not?"

The two of them stood up and Inazuma led the way to the fighting fields behind the castle. On the way, they passed a tall statue of a eagle with a sword in it's claws.

"What's that?" Kazuma asked.

Inazuma kept walking past it, but turned her hand to glance at it.

"Enki's resting place. He died the year before last of unknown causes. His wish was for Yomi to take control of his land and he complied for he had become friends with the joyful, red giant. Koko was devistated, she had loved him very much. She now lives in a retreat several hundred miles for here."

She continued walking, but Kazuma could have sworn he saw her wipe her eye. They came upon a large field several minutes later and, also, found a small child in it. He looked over at Inazuma and smiled.

"Zuma-sama!" he shouted as he ran to her and lept into her outstretched arms.

"Shura! My are you up early. Did Yomi put you up to training this early?"

"No. I wanted to make my dad proud by how strong I have gotten. Why are you out here?"

"To train. Care to watch?"

The child nodded vigourously and hopped out of Inazuma's arms, making himself comfortable against a tree trunk. Kazuma walked to the center of the field with Inazuma.

"Now...Show me you Tameshi no Ken." she commanded.

Kazuma nodded and pulled out a hilt. Sending his Reiki into it, it morphed into a 3 foot yellow sword, powered completely by Reiki.

"Make it more defined."

Kazuma focused to try and make it look more like a real sword, but failed and called it back.

"I can't." he sighed.

"Never say can't. I want to teach you something. Sit."

They both made themselves comfortable in the tall grass.

"What I want you to do is focus on your Reiki. Imagine it surrounding you."

His body vibrated with energy and a yellowish aura surrounded him.

"Now...I want you to concentrate all of this energy into your mind. Using your mind's eye, create a box with a lock that can only be opened by you. Place your energy into this box and seal it, but make it easy to access just in case you need it quickly."

His eyes squinted as he followed her orders. Energy began to focus on his forehead and the aura began disapating. Wearily, he opened his eyes to find Inazuma smiling at him.

"Very good. It would take a normal person, be it ningen or youkai, a while to do that. I am very proud."

"Thanks."

"Now, what you just created is a reservoir of energy, a chosuichi no reiki. What it does is hide's your energy, but also keeps it. Calling upon the lock, you can open it and withdraw however amount of reiki you need. There is also a way to link your rei ken to it and not use a lot of energy. We will wait on that. It takes a great deal of energy to do that. I can teach you another little trick if you like."

"Really?" he asked, very excited.

"Yes. Now stand like this."

She spaced her feet 2 feet apart and bent her knees, the right one more bent then the left. Placing her left fist against her waist, she placed her right fist up against her chest. Kazuma followed suit.

"Remove some energy from your reservoir and send it to your right fist."

She demonstrated and a pale green-yellow energy eminated from her fist.

"Draw it back."

She leaned backwards, dropping her left arm into a defensive block away from her body, and pulled her right arm back.

"Throw it."

She punched forward and the energy flew out of her hand in a large, 5 ft. sphere and launched at the trees, stopping just short of them. The energy swirled around and went back into Inazuma's body.

"Cool. So it's just like Urameshi's Rei Gun, but improved?"

"Basicly. Now you try."

Kazuma did the same thing that she did and lanched a slightly smalled sphere at the trees. It also stopped just shy of the trees and went back into his body.

"Why does it do that?" he asked.

"It does not want to hurt the trees. Come on, lets get back. I smell breakfast."

She turned around and began heading for the castle, Shura and Kazuma following close behind.

"How well can you fight?" Kazuma asked her.

"I defeated Raizen in his prime...if that gives you an idea."

"Basicly, you defeated Yusuke at his fullest."

"Kind of. Raizen was a lot more powerful, but, alas, I cannot reach that level again."

"Why?"

She drew up the sleeves of her kimono and showed him metal gauntlets.

"These hold my energy and cannot be broken. I wear them to keep my youki under control. If I do not, I am rather dangerous. Raizen, Yomi, and Mukuro created them after an incident many years ago."

"When?"

"Remember Japanese history, The fall of the feudal era in 1868?"

"Yeah."

"Well after a mass killing in Makai, I kind of made my way to Ningenkai and took out the rulers and such." she scratched the back of her head.

"You what?"

"Hey, it turned out alright, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Hn."

She continued her walking. They entered the castle to find Kurama, Yusuke, Shiori, Yukina, Atsuko, Keiko, Hiei, Mukuro, Yomi, and the others sitting at the dining table. Breakfast was spread out.

"Eat up." Yomi said as he served himself.

Everyone dug into their food except for Inazuma who excused herself. Exiting the castle, she went to the gardens and sat in a tree. A rustle of leaves was heard above her and a figure dropped onto her branch.

"Inazuma."

"Kori. What brings you here?"

"Need a vacation?"

Inazuma smiled.

"I would love one."

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter...might have it out today?

-UtsukushiiCho


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait. My teachers just suddenly had an obsession with projects, essays, and tests, so yeah, took me a little. It sin't as long as the previous chapter, but you should like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Botan flew out of the castle on her oar and saw Inazuma leap onto her balcony with a person. Consumed with wonder, she flew up to them. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Ogenki desu ka, Inazuma-chan?" (Good morning. How are you, Inazuma?)

"Hai, okagesama de, Botan." (I'm fine/Yes, I am good, Botan.)

"Ano kata wa, donata desu ka?" (Who is that?)

"Baka, Botan. It's me, Kori."

"Gomennasai, Ko-chan." (I'm sorry, Kori.)

"It's ok."

"Where are two going?" Botan asked, eyeing the them suspiciously.

"Vacation at Kori's" Inazuma sighed and continued into her room.

Removing a bag from her wardrobe, she began packing clothes into it, all the while Botan and Kori were engaged in a discussion on cute boys and fashion.

"So have you seen Touya lately?" Botan questioned the ice demon.

"Touya? No...why?"

"He's here."

"WHAT?" She spun around and faced Inazuma. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not if you would be happy about it."

"Of course I would be happy. I haven't seen in years."

Inazuma shrugged and closed her bag, shouldering it and strapping a belt around her waist. Six metal fans rested on her right hip, 3 pouches with throwing stars and healing herbs on her left hip, and a katana strapped to her back, perpendicular to a 2 foot metal fan. She walked over to the two girls.

"We should get a move on, Kori. The others will begin to wonder where I went to...actually, Botan?"

"Yeah?"

"If it is okay with Kori, why don't you bring the others?"

They looked at the light-blue haired woman (Kori, kind of confusing, with Botan and all...gomennasai.).

"No problem with me."

"Alright. Botan, will you tell them and bring them there?"

"Aye-aye, captain." The ferry girl mounted her oar and hovered in the air. "I have to go check in with Koenma real quick. I shall inform them when I return." With a blast of air, Botan shot out of the window and into the sky.

"Shall we?" Inazuma suggested.

"By all means."

Inazuma pulled out her teleportation pendant, sliced her hand with one of her fans, and smeared the blood on the pendant, creating a portal before her. The two women walked through it and landed in front of a small, pagoda-style home complete with a traditional Zen garden. A familiar person was sitting on a rock in the garden, meditating. Inazuma walked over to them.

"Chi."

The figure looked up with blank eyes and Inazuma sat next to her, a small light surrounding the two.

* * *

Botan waltzed into the living room of the castle. Everyone was sitting there, talking, reading, writing, and what not. 

"Hello Botan." said Kurama, nodding at the ferry girl.

"Hello Kurama. Hey everybody." they mummbled hellos. "I just got back from Reikai and was wondering if you all want a vacation?"

"Yeah!" was the overall response.

"Where?" Yusuke asked.

"The Okinawa prefecture, particularly the Tarama Island. Kori has a house there."

"Kori?" questioned Touya.

"Yes."

"I'm going." he said sternly as he made his way to his room to pack.

"That means i'm going, too." announced Jin, following his friend.

One by one, the others made there way to their rooms, save for Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, Atsuko, Keiko, Shizuru, and Shiori.

"We need to go to Ningenkai."

"Of course." she pulled out a little compact mirror, opened it, and pressed one of the many buttons. "Koenma, we need a portal."

"What happened to the wards?" asked the toddler prince.

"Ohh, Inazuma altered them so Reikai portals can be created."

"Got it."

A swirling blue vortex appeared and they filed through it.

Botan sat on one of the couches and waited for a good half-hour for the others to return. When they did, she had Koenma create another portal to Kori's home and they went through. When they arrived, they found Kori and Inazuma sitting in the grass and Chi sitting on a branch in the tree above them. Inazuma was humming to herself and Chi picked up on the beat. Kori, knowing what they were doing, waved the others over and had them sit down.

"We are going to be entertained."  
They looked at her with a confused look but there questions were answered when siging began. (This song is property of me so no one steal it. It is call "The Dreamlands".)

**Chi**

Tell me a story

About the wide blue sky

Sing me a song

A calming lullaby

Tell me of a world

Quite unlike our own

Where all the people live

Happy and not alone

**Both**

Paint an image within my mind

The colors of the rainbow

A place both strange and unique

Where the rivers strongly flow

Where the beings live in peace

Away from evil hands

Paint an image in my mind

Of The Dreamlands

**Inazuma**

High above within the sky

Clouds silently float on

Reflecting the colors of the falling sun

Perfect as though it were drawn

Rolling hill of luscious green

Waters a dazzling blue

Flowers bright and colorful

Tell me this world is true

**Both**

Paint an image within my mind

The colors of the rainbow

A place both strange and unique

Where the rivers strongly flow

Where the beings live in peace

Away from evil hands

Paint an image in my mind

Of The Dreamlands

**Chi**

Fly high in the sky

Free like a giant falcon

Bound not by any rules

Feel the rush of the wind

Glide along the oceans

Swim amongst the stars

Wanting to be free

Travel to places far

**Inazuma**

Tell me a story

About the wide blue sky

Sing me a song

An enchanting lullaby

Tell me of a place

Quiet and serene

Nestled in a world

Like one from a dream

**Both**

Paint an image within my mind

The colors of the rainbow

A place both strange and unique

Where the rivers strongly flow

Where the beings live in peace

Away from evil hands

Paint an image in my mind

Of The Dreamlands

Paint an image in my mind

Of The Dreamlands

They finished on a soft note and gazed at each other, a small smile on both their lips. The others clapped for them loudly.

"That was beautiful." Kurama said (Shiori had stayed in Ningenkai).

"Thank you. Chi and myself wrote it a while ago."

"That is true. It's my most favorite song." stated Kori, who turned to face Touya.

The Ice Master made a gesture for her to follow him and they went into the forest. Inazuma rose from her seat and made her way to the Pagoda.

"I will show you where you will be staying."

Yusuke, Keiko, Atsuko, Kazuma, Shizuru, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Jin, Rinku, Chuu, Suzuki, and Shishi followed after, while Chi lept her way into the forest.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" Hiei asked.

"To the springs. She wants to meditate. Since it will be kind of loud around here, she went out that way. She must also want to bathe. The springs are hot springs because we sit near a volcanic rift." Inazuma replied.

Sliding open the door, she moved so they could enter. It was a large house with many rooms.

"The washroom is in the very back, in it's own separate building. There is no electricity or indoor plumbing. Candles are in every room, along with flints. If you are thirsty, the kitchen is down this hall, last door on the your current right. The is also a vast fireplace in the family room, through the door on my right, your left. There is a shrine in the back of the house, so it is sacred back there. The stairs are across from the kitchen and this is a five-story Pagoda. Guest rooms are on the second and third floor. Chi's, Kori's, and my room are on the fourth floor and the armory and supply room is on the fifth. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Good. I will be starting on dinner and all of you can get settled in in which ever rooms you prefer."

Turning around, she headed to the kitchen and entered it, the others following but going upstairs instead.

* * *

I have no idea when I will have the next chapter posted. I am working on another story (no, not a fanfic) and I have my stupid schoolwork. Gomennasai!

Review!

-UtsukushiiCho


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you very much for all the reviews, everyone. I feel so loved. Well, because of the wait, here is a much longer chapter then usual. The reason it took me so long to write was because I have to write an essay on the affects of human behavior on disease. Fun!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Dinner!" announced Inazuma as she lit candles in the dinning room. 

The sun had set and candles flames flickered around the Pagoda house. The gang made there way down stairs as Touya and Kori, holding hands, entered the house. Stir-fry, sushi, noddles, rice balls, and various others bits of delicious food decorated the table. Everyone took a place and thanked Inazuma.

"It is no problem, really. Now all of you eat up. I already had some so i'm going to head down to the springs to wash up."

"Where's Chi?" Kori asked, looking around the room.

"At the springs as well."

She turned around and headed upstairs. By the time she came back down, clothes, towel, and washing supplies in hand, everyone was cleaning up the last bits on their plate.

"Wow, you all must have been hungry. Glad you enjoyed it."

Bowing respectfully to them, she left the house and entered the forest. Nocturnal animals emerged from their burrows and gazed on at the stranger walking by. Smiling contently, Inazuma arrived at the spring but was startled when a hand landed on her shoulder. Whipping around, she found Hiei smirking at her. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kazuma walked up from behind.

"Why did you all follow me?"

"We wanted to know where the spring was." replied Yusuke, shrugging.

"Okay..."

She turned around and made her way out of the bushes. Gazing out at the spring, she stopped in her tracks. Chi was currently pinned to a tree trunk by Takanashi and he held a blade to her throat. Chi only had a towel wrapped arund her. Inazuma made a gesture to the others to be quiet and stay there. She ran back towards the house.

"What do you want Takanashi?" demanded Chi, struggling slightly.

"Why, you of course. You betrayed me. Normally I would kill a person who did that, but I like you and I have an offer."

"Which is?"

"Kill the Reikai Tantei and you can come back."

He dropped her and took a step back. Her eyes glittered behind her ever present mask. Gazing up at him with crimson orbs, she smirked, her wet, blonde hair falling to frame her face.

"But of course."

With a smirk and a wave, Takanashi flickered from view. Not being able to resist himself anymore, Hiei left the shadows of the bushes and punched Chi across the face. She fell to her knees and grabbed her mask quickly as it slid off.

_'It is not time for them to see.'_ she told herself within her mind.

Standing up, she gazed unemotionally at Hiei, tightening her towel.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"For the deal you made with that baka kisama (stupid bastard). To join him again, you are going to kill us."

"Seems like it if you keep going on the way you are, Hiei-sama."

"Don't address me with formalities...do not address me at all."

"As you wish." she replied, bowing slightly.

Kurama watched the girl with growing intrest. She was delicate, from what he could tell, yet strong and swift, with a hidden mean streak. He barely had time to react as Hiei went at her again, this time a swift kick slammed into her ribs. She was hurled several feet away and as she struggled up, another hit landed in her stomach. Hiei continued his brutal assault, until Yusuke grabbed him and got him into a hard-to-break headlock. Chi stood up in the middle of the clearing they were in and held her side. Hiei had pulled out his katana on her and got her along her side. Inazuma entered the field behind her, also looking slightly beat up.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Kazuma.

The wounds on Chi's body stared to disappear and reappear on Inazuma. Hiei exchanged a glance with the two women before breaking out of his holder's hold. His katana laid a foot in front of him. His gaze lingered on it.

_'That witch, Chi, must be passing her wounds onto Inazuma so she could be weak and easy to kill. I must stop her.'_

With a lunge, Hiei grabbed his katana and ran at Chi. Inazuma saw him and went to Chi's aid. Reaching her, she wrapped her arms tightly around Chi's waist and forced her around. A second later, Hiei's katana ripped through Inazuma's back. Chi turned around in Inazuma's arms and glared at the kajihenge over her friends shoulder. She wrapped her own arms around Inazuma's waist and to her back where they lightly grazed over the cut.

"Are they lesbians?" Yusuke asked as he watched the two girls.

"Ouit being so immature." Kazuma yelled, smacking the boy over the head.

"Like you aren't thinking it."

"Exactly, i'm not."

"When did you become smart?"

Kazuma turned around and watched as Chi healed Inazuma's back, still in the same position. That's when he noticed it...metal gauntlets on both of their arms. Hiei walked over to them but jumped back when a light surrounded Chi and Inazuma. Everyone shilded their eyes for the light was intense. When it disappated, Chi was standing there, holding Inazuma's clothes in her hands. Inazuma was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Hiei, knocking the woman to the ground and pinning her arms above her head while sitting on her.

"Nothing."

Anger was evident in Hiei's eyes and he wrenched the mask off of Chi's face. Her hair started to change. It went for blonde to black and her crimson eyes flickered to blue. Hiei gapped as he watched the woman before him. She smiled at him.

"In...Inazuma? But how?"

"Chi and I are the same person, silly. She is a branch of my soul and I can materialize her physically. I absorbed her into me. The mask that she wears allows me to look like her. It was actually me at the party, wearing the mask."

"So when we saw you two together earlier, when we arrived, you two were separate?" asked Kurama as he walked over to them.

"Yes. Now, let us head back." She turned away from them and headed towards the house.

The others followed behind, except for Hiei. The mask that Inazuma had taken off lay on the ground. He picked it up but it turned to dust at his touch. Sighing, he lept onto a branch and made himself comfortable.

* * *

Inazuma entered the house with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kazuma behind her. Kori saw them and smiled. 

"They know." was all Inazuma said as she made her way up to the fourth floor where her room was.

It was simple. A large futon laid on the floor to the left of the door. A small wardrobe to the right of the door and chest across from that. A simple bay window was on the wall opposite the door. She entered the room, still in the towel. Changing to an ankle-length navy blue gown, she jumped out of her window and made her way back to the spring where Hiei now slept in a tree. Entering the clearing, Hiei was still on the branch. Smiling, she sat at the edge of the spring. Lightly running her hands over the surface of the water, she closed her eyes

"Alone again in the confines of my room

The sliver of the moon frowns down upon my face

Bright stars twinkle high in the heavens above

A beauty it is to watch, the solitude of the night"

She gazed up at the stars above, clouds slowly rolling into her line of view. Drops of rain fall from the sky and decorate her face. Hiei stirs on his branch and watches Inazuma.

"Light rain sprinkles, dripping on my gown

An echo of thunder resounds in the distance"

She slides off the shore and into the water. Ripples move out from her as she wades deeper. Sliding the gown off, she throws it onto the shore. Her bare wet skin shines in the minimal moonlight.

"Alone again as the rain pours down

Tears streak my cheeks mixing with the fallen drops

A sadness lingers heavy in the air

I am lonely, standing here, as the rain falls onto me"

Hiei jumps off his branch an watches her from the shore. She turns around, covering her top half and smiles at him.

"Soaked to the bone, hair sticking to my face

I do not mind though, it comforts me

I feel someone close, On the balcony with me

I do not acknowledge but they know I know they are there

They stand beside me, Rain soaking them too

I gaze at them, Familiar eyes meet mine"

The kajihenge takes off his shirt and shoes and slides into the water. It is very warm, even for him. Walking over to the side opposite Inazuma, he sinks in and relaxes, taking off his pants under the water.

"A cold abyss of silence is the feeling that I see

Darkness lingers within calling for a light

The rain lets up, My arms shiver for they are cold

Something warm is placed on my shoulders, A warmth fills my heart."

At this, she floats under the surface and swims over to Hiei, being mindful not to look at him inappropriately. Emerging, she leans against the rock with him and stares up at the clearing sky. She keeps her arms across her chest and tucks her legs up so as to hide her body, even just a little.

"I look at the man beside me, His shinning eyes so enchanting

He says I will get sick, I ask him if he cares

Thoughtful eyes look up into the open sky

A dark angel, I think, as Iwatch him closely

I place my head on his shoulder, hold his arm tightly

Tears fall from my eyes, Mysterious like the rain"

And indeed she does. Her forehead rests on Hiei's bare shoulder and she holds his left arm tightly. Sobs racked her body as she remembered bits of her past. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Guilt. All these various emotions flashed in her mind, she clutched his arm tighter. Timidly, she wormed his arm out of her grasp and placed it around her shoulders. They were both still not wearing anything, but steam rose from the water, hiding them from view. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a little until Inazuma stopped. Lifting up her head, she looked into Hiei's eyes.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to be so weak. I guess I have to much on my mind."

"It's alright...though awkward."

Inazuma realize the compromising position they were in and instantly pulled away.

"I have offended you. I will go."

She turned around but was stopped by Hiei.  
"Don't go. I...enjoy the company."

She smiled at him and rested against the rock again. Hiei watched her closely. He was again in awe at her smile. Everything she did, every move she made, made him want her more. He couldn't explain it. There was this nagging voice in the back of his head that kept chanting, 'Tell her, tell her.'. Tell her what, he would question, but never got an answer. He remembered something he had heard in her mind a while ago.

_'Hiei, I am torn in two. The lingerings of my broken soul cry out for passion and love from you, but I know you will never feel like that. I have known you for these 3 short years yet it feels like it has been a life time. Consider me, Hiei. Consider me as a friend who needs the comfort of your embrace and lust, as well as your passion and love. I want you Hiei...whether you feel like this of not. Even if it is for one night, pretend that you care.'_

She thought she thought it in secrecy, but he had heard it. That was thing. He wanted her, more then she, or him for that matter, could imagine. He did care, he would care if he was to sleep beside her after a night of passion. He wanted her, but couldn't risk his feelings being known. He sighed to himself and laid his head back on the rock.

"Hiei?"

"Hm?"

He looked to see Inazuma in front of him.

"What is wrong? What troubles you?"

"Nothing." he retorted angerly, looking away.

"Oh..alright. Well, I am going to head back. See you in the morning, Hiei-sama. Perhaps then you will be able to talk whole sentences and not monosylables. Perhaps then you will not be a heartless bastard like you usually are."

Turning around she swam to the shore leaving Hiei with a stunded expression as though he had been slapped.

* * *

I am not sure when chapter 10 will be out. Stupid School! Thank you for the reviews, again, and please keep them coming. Arigato Gozaimasu!

-UtsukushiiCho


	10. Chapter 10

_Yay! Another chapter! This one has a lot of imprtant events and please don't kill me for how I end it. This is the last chapter but there will be a sequel because the story has only begun. It may be a three-part story, i'm not sure. I hope to have the next chapter posted by Friday so keep an eye out._

_

* * *

_

**_/DREAM-With Inazuma/_**

_Gazing out at the large field before me, I sigh. Why does fate like to mess up my life? First, it took my mother after she gave birth to me, then my father when I was 20. After that, Iived in solitude, all alone in the mountains, near the Koormie Island. I was there for almost 380 years before an event occured that changed my life. _

_'While walking near the island, I gazed into the sky and noticed something. A small shape was falling for the island. Realizing what it was, I jumped up and caught it. Staring at it, I saw that it is a child, but not a Koormie child. Small red eyes looked into mine and the child clutched a tear gem. Pushing myself into his mind, I found out his name was Hiei and his mother was Hina. She mated with a fire demon and he came to be, but because it was forbidden, he was cast off the island. If I hadn't have caught him, he would have died on impact. Still he gazes at me and I smiled at him, his eyes lighting up. Such a small child, no more then 1 month, I thought to myself. I travel down the frozen stream a bit to where I know a small band of thieves. They might be dangerous and such, but I know he is destined to be with them just as he is destined to do great things later on. _

_"Take care child. We will see each other in the future." I whisper, lightly kissing inbetween his eyes._

_Setting him in a bush, I smile at him one last time and take off the other way. His crying rang in my ears.'_

_I sigh again, shaking the memory from my mind. Things sometimes play out for the better and sometimes for the worst. In my case, it's usually for the worst. I've lost the closest person to me, my brother. I've lost many friends, but I have also gained. But like many say, somethings don't last forever. I can gaze into the future, sometimes against my own will. Horrible images linger in my mind, transverse before my eyes with every breath. My surroundings shift and I find myself upon a hill. This is the very hill that lays just beyond Mukuro's castle in Makai, however, what is in the field is new. Death is heavy in the air as I see the piles of rotting corpses before me. It is a vision, I recollect. It is the very one I had just nights before. The downfall of Makai and rising of a new king, Takanashi._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" says a voice behind me._

_Turning, I see that very bastard walking up beside me. He believes me to be with him, so I must play as such._

_"Yes." I retort, though it feels like acid on my tongue._

_"This is what you see to be?"_

_"I see it, yes, but that does not mean it will come true. The future is not written down therefore there are infinate possibilities. A small shift in the present can change the outcome of all the worlds. You, of all people, should know that. After all, you set into effect many events, such as the birth of your son who was destined to fight against you."_

_"How can you speak of such things you know nothing about?" he asks, anger highly evident in his voice._

_"I know more then you can ever imagine. I am a Clairvoiant. I can see both the past and the future. Your history is well known to me. When I see your son, I see you, in both body and soul. His soul, however, is changing. He no longer feels hatred towards the world, as he once did, and is slowly starting to accept the path before him. He has many trials ahead of him, as do you have many before you. Do not kill him. He will play an important part before the end."_

_Takanashi looks out at the battle field. He sees one of the possible futures. He sees himself at the end of a person's sword, it pierced through his heart. The man holding the sword has hatred in his eyes, his crimson pools burning like hellfire. Turing to gaze aside from his possible-self, he sees Inazuma with wounds on her body holding an even worse Yukina. The woman beside him places a hand on his shoulder and he turns away from the group, his eyes resting on hers._

_"What?"_

_"Get out of my vision and out of my head."_

_"As you wish, but on one condition."_

_"That would be?"_

_"Return to me."_

_He smirks at her and slowly disolves away. When he is completly gone, Inazuma runs in the opposite direction, towards the outerlying forest. On and on she pushes herself, until she comes to a swirling portal. With out stopping, she leaps into it and is engulfed in light.'_

**_/DREAM/VISION END/_**

Inazuma shoots up in bed, gasping for air. Gazing out her window, she sees the moon is slowly rising. Close to one in the morning, she guesses. Throwing the blankets off of her, she climbs out of bed. Her yukata clings to her body as she makes her way out of the room and into the hall. Taking the stairs, she goes up to the third floor and to a large, redwood door. A dragon is burnt into it. She hesitates, but knocks on it, anyway. After a few seconds, the door swings open to reveal Hiei there with messy hair and no shirt.

"What is it, Inazuma?"

"I apologize, Hiei-kun. I understand it is late, or rather early, but what I have to say is urgent. May I come in?"

"Very well."

He steps aside and allows her in. She hurries to his futon and sits on it, gesturing for him to sit beside her. He complies and does so.

"Speak, onna."

"I...had a dream, if thats what you can call it. More like, I saw...into the past and the future. Which would you like to hear first?"

"It involves me a lot, doesn't it?"

"I am afraid so."

"Then the past."

"Remeber when you were cast off of the Koormie Island?" he goes rigid. "Well, you didn't plummet into the earth. You were caught in mid-air."

"By who? One of the thieves?"

"No...by me. I lived near the Floating Island. While walking by the stream below, I gazed up and saw you falling. Jumping up, I caught you. I knew who you were and what you were destined to do and be, so I left you with the thieves. What you lived was what was meant to happen. That was one of the few things that was set in stone, so to say. It could not be changed. Continuing on, in my dream, I revisited this memory, but had to leave it for I had a vision. What I saw was one of the things that could happen because there are many possibilities."

"What was it?"

"Death. A battle will be fought, that much is sure, but the outcome is not entirely known. What I saw could happen, and it seems more logical that it will. You will stand on the battle field, your sword pierced through the heart of a man both familiar yet not at the same time. The man you will kill will be Takanashi, but the reason for the death is vast. He wants to control the worlds. You have another reason for hating him."

"Why? I have never met that man in my life."

"No, you haven't, but he played a big part in yours."

"What are you saying?"

"If it wasn't for him, Hiei, you wouldn't be sitting here talking with me. Takanashi is a fire demon of unmeasurable strength, but he is also your father. He mated with your mother, then left when he found out she was pregnant with you and your sister. He would have waited for your birth especially, but couldn't risk his plans being known. He wanted you to rule beside him, and in time you will be tempted to, but do not follow after him. Your loyalties lay with Reikai."

Hiei's eyes widened. The man he thought to have been dead for these past 600 years was alive and also the enemy. He gazed up at Inazuma with questioning eyes but thet held no lie in them. She spoke the truth. Falling backwards on to the futon, he laid there, gazing up at the ceiling. The futon shifted and he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down, Inazuma rested her chin on his chest and was watching him.

"I saw many things Hiei. Many things that could happen, or could not. It isn't definate, set in stone, or anything of the liking. There are many possibilities. I do know that he will try to sway you. Promise me you won't be tempted Hiei."

"I...I promise."

"That is good. If the future plays out as I saw, many will die. Some of your friends; Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, Touya, Kori, Rinku, Shishi Wakamaru, Koenma...Yukina."

"What?"

"I am sorry to say it, but they well yet die. Maybe more, maybe less. Be wary of what you do or say for it has a direct effect on what can happen. Tell her soon Hiei. You do not want her to find out to late."

She nuzzeled her head into his chest and placed an arm over his stomach. Timidly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oyasuminasai, Hiei-kun."

Soon, sleep consumed both of their troubled minds.

Hiei blinked his eyes as sunlight poured into his window. Not feeling weight on his chest, he sat up to find Inazuma gone. A single note was all that was left of her. Curious, he picked it up and broke it's wax seal.

_Hiei-_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. Not physically, but spiritually as well. I had a disturbing vision shortly after falling asleep and I cursed it. I wish that I could have spent the rest of the night in your arms, but, sadly, I had to go. I saw Takanashi come to your room, and indeed he will. He will take me away. He will kill me. My body will be located in the forest, by the spring. This is one of those things that cannot be changed. Gomennasai, Hiei-kun. I set this into motion by becoming close to you, so, respectively, I must pay the ultimate price. Please, keep your word. Do not join your father. Tell Yukina the truth. If you stay true and follow the path of good, as well as stay with Reikai and Makai, I know it will turn out alright. Protect the others...and tell them I am sorry._

_Forever with you_

_In mind and spirit_

_Believe this is true_

_Forever yours_

_Always in your heart_

_Aishiteru_

_-Inazuma_

Hiei threw down the note and lept out of his window, praying that the note held no truth (to certain parts). His fears were confirmed when he arrived at the spring. Held up by a rope wound about her neck, he found Inazuma swaying on a tree limb. Empty blue eyes bore into nothingness. A pang hit Hiei's heart.

"Inazuma...I was late."

Jumping onto the limb, he untied the rope and lowered her to the ground slowly. The rope had caused brusing and it is evident that her neck snapped when she was pushed off the 5 foot stump beside the tree. He carefully removed the rope from her neck and picked up her body. Turning towards the rising sun, he took her broken body back to the castle where he had to break the news of her death and all that she had told him.

* * *

Keep an eye open for the next installment "Lost Pieces of Life's Puzzle". Review, please! 

-UtsukushiiCho


End file.
